


Puppy Love

by Anonymous



Series: Kittens and Puppies [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Hybrids, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Fingering, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am going to hell, Inflation, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Hybrids, Threesome - M/M/M, im sorry, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kuroo and his kittens have a playdate with Akaashi and his puppy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kittens and Puppies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011753
Comments: 13
Kudos: 202
Collections: Anonymous





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry universe. I'm sorry Furudate. I'm sorry other Haikyuu fans.
> 
> This shouldn't exist. I need therapy or something. Mentally healthy people don't think of this shit.

Kuroo walked up the wide staircase to the front of the mansion that was settled on a hill overlooking the city. Both Kenma and Kei were walking by his side. Today they were dressed in black pleated skirts with fishnet stockings and crop tops made from old American band t-shirts. Akaashi had always had a weakness for alternative girls and the man thought this would be a nice treat for his friend. 

Akaashi’s father was a prominent businessman and government official who rented Kuroo’s girls frequently for parties, meetings, or his own personal use. After seeing each other so regularly Akaashi and Kuroo had become friends. Now the affluent only child lived by himself in an estate on the edge of the city, or he used to live by himself that is. 

6 months ago his father had gifted him a puppy so that his son wasn’t so alone. Kuroo and the kittens had come by once when Akaashi had first gotten Koutarou, but puppies required a lot more training than kittens, and so he had waited to return until Akaashi had had more time to raise his pup. 

The raven haired man knocked on the sturdy oak doors and one of the maids welcomed him inside. 

“They’re inside the blue room. Master Akaashi asked me to bring you there when you arrived.” Kuroo and the kittens followed the small woman through the massive halls of the house until they arrived at one of the larger sunrooms in the back where Akaashi spent most of his time. 

The man was sitting on one of the couches, book in hand, when gunmetal blue eyes rose to see his guest’s arrival. A soft smile spread across his face. 

“Hello Kuroo-san.” Kuroo opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when a heavy weight knocked into his chest and a broad wet tongue started lapping across his cheek. The man just chuckled at the enthusiastic welcome. 

“Hey Kou. Who's a good boy?” Kuroo sunk his hand into the black and white hair on top of the pup’s head and massaged the floppy ears that were nestled there. The puppy yipped happily and attempted to lick into Kuroo’s mouth—his tail wagging frantically behind him. The human gently cupped the pet’s face and helped control his lips until the kiss turned from a slobbery mess into something slow and heated. After a few seconds Kuroo felt the puppy’s clothed erection rutting against his hip. 

It was obvious that Koutarou hadn’t grown any less enthusiastic over the months they hadn’t seen each other. 

Kuroo heard a faint buzzing sound and the puppy yelped in his mouth and staggered back. Kuroo’s eyes landed on the thick collar around Koutarou’s neck and the large box attached to the cobalt blue leather. A shock collar. 

“Koutarou you can’t just jump and attack our guest. What did I teach you about proper greetings?” The man sounded exasperated but smiled fondly when the puppy settled down at his feet and nuzzled his nose into his knees, whimpering apologetically. 

“I’m sorry ‘Kaashi. I just got excited to play.” Akaashi gave his pet a fond smile. Delicate fingers scratched at his pets spotted ears. 

“I know you are but we have to play nice with our friends okay? Apologize to Kuroo-san for your behavior.” The puppy’s bright expression wilted as he made his way over to Kuroo’s feet. 

“I’m sorry Kuroo-san.” The man just chuckled and pat the pup on the head. 

“It’s okay Kou. Don’t worry you will have plenty of time to play with the kittens.” The puppy perked right back up at the statement and hungry eyes raked up and down the kittens still standing behind Kuroo. 

The trio moved deeper into the room and Kuroo sat down on the couch parallel to Akaashi. Kenma and Kei sunk down next to his knees and their owner didn’t miss the way Akaashi’s eyes widened as he gazed at the kittens.

“You like their outfits? I was thinking about you when I dressed them this morning.” A wolfish grin spread across his face as he watched Akaashi absentmindedly lick his lips.

“Your efforts are greatly appreciated, Kuroo-san.” At Akaashi’s feet Koutarou whined. The pup was only dressed in a pair of tight black boxer briefs which did nothing to hide the massive erection between his legs. Akaashi shot his puppy a pitied look. 

“He’s only fucked me twice today so he is a little pent up but I wanted to make sure he was able to play. Do you mind?” Kuroo waved his hand and after receiving a short nod from his owner Koutarou pounced on Kenma. The kitten went limp under the puppy and allowed an enthusiastic tongue to lick into his mouth and across his face. He immediately began humping against the kitten’s hip—whimpering and whining because the friction wasn’t enough. 

“Kenma sweetie present yourself to him.” The calico gave his owner a weary glance but managed to wiggle his way out from under the heavy puppy and situate himself on his hands and knees, ass high in the air. The puppy wasted no time ripping down the kitten’s stockings and panties to gain access to his already stretched and prepped hole. 

Kuroo’s eyes widened in disbelief as Koutarou pulled down his own underwear to reveal an erection so big it almost dragged across the floor. The puppy lined himself up with Kenma’s hole and in two quick thrusts buried himself to the hilt. The kitten couldn’t even scream because the frantic pace knocked all the air out of his lungs. Koutarou piston fucked into the kitten and all the calico could do was grip the carpet and take it. The puppy’s heavy ball sack slapped against the kitten’s tender skin. 

Puppies and kittens were different in a variety of ways. 

Puppies required a lot more training than kittens, but were always very enthusiastic and desperate please their owners. Puppies also required not only come to eat but they had to fuck multiple times a day to release their own come. 

Once attached to an owner puppies began to go through a second puberty where their sex drive was insatiable and their cock and balls rapidly grew to their massive full-grown state. A fully grown puppy that was Koutarou’s size could easily have a cock that reached 14-18 inches. If Kuroo had to guess he would say the pup’s cock was easily a foot long now, and he was only 6 months through his growth. Puppies also had a knot that inflated at the end of their cock to secure themselves inside whatever they were fucking while they pumped an obscene amount of come into the hole. 

One critical difference between the two species was that once puppies had grown attached to their owner they could never have another. If a puppy was sold or their owner passed away, then they would slowly wither away and die from a broken heart. Akaashi and Koutarou were bonded for life now. 

Kuroo watched happily as Koutarou dwarfed his kitten and fucked the calico into the carpet. The puppy’s long cock never fully left Kenma’s dripping hole as it pounded relentlessly inside. He didn’t tear his eyes away from the beautiful scene as he spoke.

“How many times does he fuck you a day?” Koutarou was especially energetic for a pup and thrived on every bit of praise that left Akaashi’s lips.

“Anywhere between 6-10 times.” Kuroo let out a low whistle. 

“I’m shocked you’re not in a wheelchair.” Akaashi let out a low chuckle. His eyes were also glued on Koutarou and Kenma. The base of the puppy’s cock was beginning to balloon—stretching the kitten’s swollen red rim as it pulled in and out. 

“My body has grown accustomed to taking him. I start to feel a bit anxious myself now when he hasn’t knotted me for a few hours.” Kuroo smiled warmly. He was happy to see that Akaashi and Bokuto had bonded so seamlessly. His friend had been very overwhelmed by the puppy at first. 

“Do you want to feed Kei? Or fuck him. He’s prepped and opened too.” Akaashi’s eyes finally tore themselves from Koutarou and Kenma and landed on the willowy blonde that was still kneeling at Kuroo’s feet. 

“I would like to feed him if that's alright.” Kuroo gave Kei a nudge and the kitten crawled forward and settled himself between Akaashi’s knees. Plump lips covered in matte black lipstick opened up and a pretty pink tongue stuck out ready. Akaashi fumbled with his pants and pulled out his already hard and leaking cock. Kei sunk down and started sucking immediately—Akaashi relaxed and let out a content sigh. 

“D-daddy.” Kuroo turned his attention back to the pair fucking on the floor. Kenma’s face was covered in tears and his mascara ran down his cheeks. Kuroo felt his cock jump in his pants at the sight. 

“I-its too big. I’m g-going to burst.” The knot at the base of the puppy’s cock had grown to the size of a fist and now forcefully popped in and out of the kitten’s hole. Koutarou’s thrusts hadn’t slowed but he didn’t pull out as much now, instinct telling him to bury his knot into the tight wet heat. 

“You can take it kitten. Let Koutarou have his fun.” The kitten whined pitfully. Finally, after a few more thrusts the puppy’s knot locked him inside of Kenma and his hips didn’t move when he thrust backwards. He was panting heavily now—his long tongue lolling out the side of his mouth and dripping drool onto the kitten’s back. He ground his dick into the heat a few more times before letting out a long low whine and stilling. 

Kuroo watched his dangling balls pulse over and over again as he flooded the kitten’s insides with come. Kenma let out a sharp cry and his own cock began to shoot thick strands of come onto the carpet below him. Kuroo heard Akaashi take in a quick gasp and the quiet man shoved Kei’s face down fully on his cock. The kitten swallowed fervently to avoid spilling. 

Kuroo felt his own cock strain against the zipper of his slacks.

He reached out and scratched behind one of Koutarou’s ears causing the puppy’s tail to wag. Even though he had just fucked Kenma into the floor, the puppy’s energy didn’t seem drained. Kuroo wasn’t sure if the kitten that was knotted at the end of the thick cock was even conscious. 

“Did you have a good fuck boy?” Koutarou nodded his head. 

“Yes! It feels good to fill him.” Kuroo let out a soft chuckle. 

“That's good. You can fill him and Kei up as much as you want while we’re here okay? Ass or mouth.” The puppy’s tail was wagging frantically—a spotted white and black blur. 

It took roughly 30 minutes for Koutarou’s knot to deflate enough for him to pull his cock out of Kenma. The flood of come that spilled out of the kitten’s gaping hole seemed never ending and saturated the calico’s clothes and the carpet below him. Koutarou’s cock still hung heavy and red against his thigh. Kuroo reached out with a leather clad foot and knocked his toe against it—causing it to swing back and forth. It was thick at the base but tapered to a sharp point at the end. The puppy whined and humped the air. 

Kenma still laid still with his ass in the air. Kuroo laughed at the blanked out hazy expression in his pet’s eyes. 

Koutarou’s attention turned back to the still prone kitten and the puppy leaned down to lap at the come still dribbling out of the calico’s hole. Kenma let out a low whine as the long wide tongue licked inside of him, coming out covered in thick milk only to dive back in for more. Kenma garbled something into the carpet. 

“What was that sweetie? Use your voice to tell Daddy what you want.” Kenma let out another soft moan as Koutarou enthusiastically ate his ass.

“M-more. I want more.” His voice was barely a whisper. Kuroo’s smile turned feral. No one could resist a good fuck from a puppy—least of all a kitten who’s hole was always greedy for cock. 

“You heard him Kou. He wants more.” The puppy let out another enthusiastic bark before mounting Kenma again, this time spearing him in one swift thrust. Kenma let out another low groan as he buried his face into the carpet. The rhythmic sound of Koutarou’s hips slapping against Kenma’s pink ass filled the air. 

“He takes his cock so well.” Akaashi said breathlessly. The man had moved Kei onto the couch next to him and had the kitten on his hands and knees so he could suck a constellation of purple bruises to the blonde’s thighs. His tongue dragged up the fishnets and he broke some of the strings with his teeth.

“Kenma had been bred by a few puppies before I got him. I think he misses it sometimes.” Kenma laid slack on the floor, mouth open as he drooled into the carpet. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came again on the rug—the thick white strands got caught the end of his skirt and saturated the dark fabric. 

“You can fuck him you know.” Kuroo waved a hand at Kei.

“I know...it's just been awhile since I’ve been with someone so...still. I’m savoring it.” Kuroo looked back over at Koutarou who was still piston fucking into Kenma. The wet sloppy sounds coming from the kitten’s loose hole filled the room. 

He had a hard time picturing Koutarou ever being still.

Kuroo’s gaze couldn’t be pulled away from his kitten on the floor. Amber eyes were zoned out and hazy and wet. The calico’s cheeks were covered in smudged mascara and red with tears. His tongue hung uselessly out of his mouth as he panted with each thrust. His clothes and legs were drenched in the puppy’s come, as was the beige carpet underneath him. Koutarou’s drool soaked his back and shirt and his hair was matted with it and sweat. 

It was the most beautiful thing Kuroo had ever seen. 

The man got down on the floor and kneeled in front of his kitten. Koutarou’s tail began to wag and Kuroo reached out to stroke his cheek. 

“Are you having fun?” The pup yipped happily and nodded his head. His hips never ceased their frantic pace. 

Kuroo pulled his hot leaking cock out of his pants and then lifted Kenma’s limp upper half up off the floor—the kitten barely reacted. He pushed his cock into his pet’s open mouth and hummed happily at the feeling of warmth wrapping around him. Kenma was too dazed from Koutarou’s brutal fucking to do anything so Kuroo just humped into his mouth, using it like a living fleshlight. 

He kept his pace slower than the puppy’s but his eyes were trained on the growing bulge at the base of Koutarou’s cock. It grew from the size of a quarter until it ballooned to the width of a fist. With one last powerful thrust the puppy buried his knot into Kenma’s gaping hole. The kitten managed a moan around his owner’s cock. 

The puppy let out a long happy sigh as he came inside the kitten. Kenma just laid limp between them—allowing both cocks to use him as they pleased. 

Kuroo thrust for a few more minutes before he shoved his cock all the way down his kitten’s throat and came. Kenma was too dazed to swallow so his owner assured that the come just flowed directly down his throat. 

“Can I fuck you Kuroo-san?” After a second round Koutarou had seemed to relax some but there was still a hungry glint in his eye.

“Sorry buddy but no. That's why I brought the kittens. You can play with them all you want.” The puppy’s features pulled into a pout.

“But this hole is all dirty now.” Kenma’s entrance was swollen and red—stretched obscenely around the thick knot buried inside him. Even though he was plugged, white come still leaked out the edges and his thighs and ass were covered in globs of the puppy’s release. 

“Well you’re the one that made him a mess. His mouth is still clean you can fuck that next. Or you can play with Kei when your daddy is done.” They looked over to see Akaashi pulling himself in and out of Kei’s hole. He had one hand forcing the kitten’s head into the couch with the other he buried 3 fingers into the blonde’s mouth for him to suck and slobber on. 

Akaashi had had the life fucked out of him half a dozen times a day for 6 months—it was nice to be the one doing the fucking for a change. Maybe Kuroo would have to send over a few girls for the man to enjoy soon. 

Koutarou whined. 

“But I want to play with you Kuroo-san.” The man just chucked. Such a spoiled little puppy—pouting because he couldn’t fuck one person when he had 3 to his disposal.

“How about this. You can feed Kenma and I’ll feed you, but my kitten needs a little rest after this so if you want to fuck someone you can fuck Kei or your Daddy.” The puppy still had a pout on his face and he let out a huff. 

“Fine.” Kuroo laughed.

“Good boy.” 

Kuroo finished spilling milk down his kitten’s throat but stayed put until Koutarou fully slid his massive cock out of Kenma’s hole. The calico collapsed onto the floor—the saturated carpet squelching under him. 

“I’ve got you baby. Shhhh.” Kuroo scooped the soiled kitten up into his arms and cooed softly when Kenma let out a few pathetic whimpers. The poor thing was spent. Kuroo moved him onto the couch and slowly began removing the come soaked clothes until Kenma was left naked. The kitten began to shiver so Kuroo grabbed one of the soft blankets at the end of the couch and swaddled him. It wasn’t long until Kenma fell asleep, head pillowed in Kuroo’s lap. 

Koutarou chose to bracket himself between Kuroo’s knees, leaning his head against one as he watched Akaashi fuck Kei on the opposite couch. Kuroo buried his hands into both the pet’s hair and stroked them softly as he watched the other man thrust into his kitten. 

Akaashi gripped Kei’s hips with white knuckles as he steadily pounded into the blonde’s hole. Soft curses and moans left his lips. It was funny to Kuroo to see Akaashi like this. Typically the man was so stoic and quiet, but now he threw his head back with a breathy  _ fuck _ as his hips stuttered and he drained his balls into Kei. 

“Having fun?” Akaashi let out a breathless chuckle and nodded his head.

“Very much. Thank you for bringing them. I think both Koutarou and I needed today.” The puppy’s tail began to wag at the sound of his name.

After Akaashi pulled out of Kei, Koutarou crawled forward and pawed at the man’s leg. 

“You can come sit on the couch puppy.” Koutarou gave a happy yip and crawled up onto the leather next to Akaashi, snuggling happily into his owner’s side. Kei did the same on the other side and soon Akaashi had a lap full of needy pets. 

While their pets relaxed and napped Akaashi and Kuroo made small talk—discussing the events in their lives that had happened since they had last seen each other. 

“So do you think you’re going to get another puppy to keep him company?” Akaashi looked down at the black and white head of hair currently fast asleep in his lap. A warm loving smile graced his features. 

“Maybe, but not for at least another year. Koutarou is very attached to me and I don't know how well he would do with another pet splitting my attention. Maybe a kitten? They’re a bit more independent and Koutarou could play with them as much as he wants.” Kuroo hummed in acknowledgement. 

The puppy loved his kittens and having a permanent playmate might help tone him down a bit.

“Well if you’re interested I can hook you up with the breeder I got Kei from. Or we can go to an auction together. Those kittens tend to be cheaper but it's a mixed bag of what you’ll get.” His eyes fell down to Kenma who had moved completely into his lap. The kitten’s head was pillowed against his chest and Kuroo could feel his slow even breaths brush across his neck. 

“I think perhaps the breeder would be the best option. I want to be able to train the kitten to accommodate Koutarou. Money is of no issue.” 

“Well I’m sure the reservations for next year’s litter are already booked but you could probably put your name in for the litter born in 2 years. Remind me before we leave and I’ll give you his number.” 

“That would be wonderful thank you.” 

Kuroo looked down when he felt the bundle in his lap stirr. Kenma sat back and blinked up at him with round doe eyes. The owner smiled, leaning down to capture the kitten’s lips in a slow sleepy kiss. 

“Hey baby. How do you feel?” The calico let out a low grumble and burrowed back into Kuroo’s chest.

“I’m hungry.” He whined. Kuroo wasn’t surprised. Kenma had always enjoyed eating but after being demolished by the puppy he had to have worked up quite the appetite.

“Well sweetie Koutarou is going to feed you okay? He will make sure you’re nice and full.” Kuroo nodded his head at Akaashi and the man began to gently shake the puppy.

“Kou. Kou baby can you wake up for Daddy?” The puppy let out a soft whimper and attempted to bury his head into Akaashi’s lap.

“Kou can you wake up? Kenma wants to eat. You wanted to feed him right?” Now the puppy’s head raised and he blinked owlishly as he processed his owner’s words. He gave a sleepy nod.

“Yea I wanna feed him.” He mumbled. 

“Well go over to Kuroo then.” Clumsily the puppy untangled himself from Akaashi and crawled over to the other couch. Kuroo had to think for a moment about the best position to get the puppy’s massive cock inside his kitten without hurting him. 

Finally, he decided to make Kenma kneel on the ground and sit on his heels. Then he had Koutarou stand and slowly they worked the foot long cock down Kenma’s throat. Thankfully, kittens were bred for these kinds of things so they managed to work it all the way down to the hilt. There was no physical way a normal human would be able to take all of the puppy’s cock into their mouths. 

Kuroo’s eyes widened in wonder as he saw his kitten’s throat bulge with how stuffed it was. Kenma’s head had lolled back and the kitten’s tail flicked happily. 

“Does my pretty kitty like being so stuffed?” Kuroo asked breathlessly. The only response he received was a muffled whine. Koutarou’s hips lightly jolted forward and the kitten’s eyes widened in panic. Kuroo reached up to tightly grab the puppy so he couldn’t move. 

“Kou sweetie you can’t move. You’ll hurt him.” The puppy let out a pitiful whine. 

“But it feels so good. How am I supposed to come if I can’t fuck him?” The puppy raised a good question. Kuroo stood up off the ground and pressed his chest against Koutarou’s back. He raised a hand and presented his fingers to the puppy.

“Can you suck on my fingers for me?” Eager to please the puppy lapped at Kuroo’s fingers with his long broad tongue—coating them in a thick layer of salvia. The man felt himself get hard again in his pants and shamelessly ground his clothed cock against the puppy’s bare ass. With his free hand he kept Koutarou’s hips anchored in place. 

After he felt like his fingers were wet enough he removed them from the puppy’s mouth and reached down to gently tease Koutarou’s hole. The puppy let out a long whine. Kenma stayed perfectly still, mouth still stretched impossibly wide around the thick base of the cock in his mouth. 

Slowly Kuroo pushed one finger into the puppy’s ass and groaned at how tight and hot he was. Koutarou began to pant and tried to move his hips but Kuroo’s iron grip kept him in place. Tomorrow the puppy’s hips would be covered with bruises. 

Kuroo pushed his finger in and out of his hole, the slick squelching of the puppy’s wet slobber filled the air. It wasn’t long until Kuroo could push in two fingers and he began to curl them inside the puppy. Koutarou’s head was thrown back against Kuroo’s shoulder and he whined and whimpered with every drag of the pads of Kuroo’s fingers against his sweet spot. 

Akaashi watched entranced from the couch. The man had pulled Kei’s head back down onto his cock and was humping into the kitten’s mouth. 

“He is so beautiful like this.” Akaashi breathed in awe as he watched Kuroo finger his puppy. Koutarou let out a loud long whine at his owner’s praise.

“Daddy I want to come.” The puppy whimpered. It was taking all of Kuroo’s strength with his other hand to keep the pup’s hips still. He slipped a third finger inside Koutarou’s stretched hole and the pet keened. 

“Do it baby. Feed Kenma. Do it for Daddy.” Akaashi picked up the pace in his hips as he watched Koutarou’s muscles flex under the strain of staying still. His toes curled into the carpet and his fingers had a death grip on Kuroo’s pants. 

The man rapidly thrust his fingers in and out of the puppy’s ass—thoroughly enjoying the squelching sounds and pitiful cries that fell from Koutarou’s lips. He leaned down and nipped and kissed at the pale skin of his neck. 

“So pretty on my fingers. Such a good boy.” Kuroo breathed against his ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling on it. Koutarou was crying in frustration. Every instinct was telling him to fuck into the warm wet mouth his cock was shealthed in but Kuroo’s hand wouldn’t allow him to move. The knot at the base of his cock as swelled and sat heavy on Kenma’s lips—unable to bury itself into the hole. 

Kuroo could tell by the way the puppy was trembling that he was close. He finally managed to slip a fourth finger into Koutarou’s hole and relentlessly curled his fingers into the pup’s sweet spot. 

“Come for me puppy. Feed my kitten your milk. He wants it so bad. Be a good boy for you Daddy. You want to be a good boy right?” Koutarou violently shook his head.

“I wanna be a good boy. I’ll be a good boy I promise.” He cried, tears running down his cheeks. Kuroo ran his tongue across them to lick up the salty drops. 

“Then come.” Kuroo whispered and as he did so he sunk his teeth into the thick tensed cords of muscles at the base of the puppy’s neck. Koutarou threw his head back and wailed. Kuroo felt him spasm around his fingers as he finally came.

The owner pulled back to look down at his kitten. Kenma’s eyes were wide but he continued to be obedient and didn’t try to move the cock buried in his throat. Kuroo gasped as he saw a slight bulge everytime the puppy shot a thick rope of come down his throat. 

Slowly the man removed his fingers from the puppy and knelt down to better observe his kitten. Kenma’s throat was thick—stretched by Koutarou’s cock. Every pump of come caused the skin to ripple slightly. Kuroo had to press the heel of his palm down onto his throbbing cock. 

“You look so beautiful like this kitten.” He cooed and he pressed soft kisses to the calico’s throat, relishing in the feeling of the puppy’s come being force fed to him. 

Koutarou whined and looked over at Akaashi.

“Was I a good boy Daddy?” He whimpered. His ears laid flat against his head and his tail was tucked timidly between his legs. Akaashi pulled Kei up off his cock so that he could tuck himself back into his pants, and then he stood and moved over to his pet. 

“You did so good Kou. You’re such a good puppy.” A brilliant smile spread across the puppy’s face and he leaned over to lick a long stripe across his owner’s cheek. Akaashi pulled the puppy close and drew him in for a long kiss. Kei crawled down off the couch and draped himself across Kuroo’s back—nuzzling his face into his owner’s neck. 

“Tired baby?” He asked. The kitten gave a small nod and wrapped himself around Kuroo. 

“After Kenma is done eating I’ll carry you to the car okay. We can go home and you two can have a nice long bath and relax for the rest of the night. Does that sound good?” The kitten gave another nod. Kuroo laced their fingers together and pressed a soft kiss to each of the kitten’s knuckles. 

They had played rough today and needed their rest. Tomorrow he’d only work a half day so he could spend his time pampering them. Kenma especially deserved special treatment. 

“Kuroo look.” Kuroo’s head turned towards Akaashi who was pointing at Kenma’s belly. At first the owner didn’t understand but then his eyes went wide and a soft gasp left his lips. 

The kitten’s belly was bloated and with every ripple of his throat you could see it grow just a tiny bit more. The puppy was pouring so much come down his throat that he was stretching the kitten’s stomach. Kuroo placed a hand over it and pushed slightly causing his kitten to let out a low whine. 

“Shit. Fuck. I’m going to come in my pants.” Kuroo hastily ripped open his zipper to pull out his cock so he could squeeze the base. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the inflating belly.

“You said you were going to feed me.” Koutarou looked down at him with wide watery eyes. Kuroo cursed softly under his breath. That was true but it wasn’t like he was Mr. Fantastic and could extend his cock up to the puppy’s mouth and the idea of standing on a chair wasn’t that appealing. 

“Here how about we do this.” Akaashi sunk to his knees and Kuroo felt his head go light. They had fucked a few times in the past, but Kuroo would never get over the sight of someone as beautiful as Akaashi opening his mouth for Kuroo’s cock. 

Gently Kuroo removed Kei from his back and stood so he could slide into Akaashi’s mouth. 

“Sorry to disappoint but this is going to be real quick.” The other man just shrugged and kept his mouth lax as Kuroo pumped his hips. Just watching Kenma’s throat ripple and his belly grow quickly threw Kuroo over the edge and it wasn’t long until he was spilling into Akaashi’s mouth. 

Akaashi began to swallow and Koutarou whimpered, but his owner reached out and placed a steady hand on his thigh, rubbing soft circles there. As the pulses of Kuroo’s cock became weaker he stopped swallowing and allowed the come to pool in his mouth. Once Kuroo pulled his cock out the other man stood and took Koutarou’s face in his hands.

It was a little difficult since the puppy was a bit taller than him but Akaashi pulled open his pet’s mouth and allowed Kuroo’s come to drip out of his lips and onto the puppy’s waiting tongue. Koutarou began to lap into his mouth—eagerly licking out every thick creamy glob of Kuroo’s milk. 

Between the scene in front of him and Kenma being inflated below; Kuroo was furious with himself for not bringing a camera. During their next playdate he would not make the same mistake. 

Koutarou pulled back once his owner’s mouth was clean, happily panting and tail wagging. 

“Better?” The puppy nodded his head enthusiastically. 

“I think I’m almost done feeding Kenma.” The knot at the base of his cock had begun to rapidly deflate and the kitten’s throat no longer bulged every time the puppy pumped him full of milk. Kuroo did pull his phone out of his pocket and snapped a few pictures of his kitten stuffed full of the massive cock. He smiled as he changed it to his lock screen. 

When Koutarou finally began to remove his cock it felt like he was pulling out of the kitten forever. When the tapered head slipped past Kenma’s lips the kitten tipped forward but Kuroo had anticipated this and caught him.

“Ok kittens. Let's go home.” As gently as possible the man cradled Kenma in his arms. The kitten curled towards him—eagerly snuggling into his owner’s warmth.

“You can leave his clothes here. I’ll have the laundered and sent to your home. And take the blanket. He looks cold.” Kuroo gave him a small nod of thanks and quickly wrapped Kenma back up in the thick fuzzy fabric. 

“Kei sweetie I’m going to go put Kenma in the car and then Daddy will come get you okay?” The blonde kitten nodded from his place on the floor.

Kuroo did his best not to jostle Kenma as he made his way outside and tucked the kitten into the back seat of his car. The calico whined a bit when he was set down on the cool leather but a few gentle kisses from Kuroo and promises that they would be home soon settled him down. 

The man hurried back to where his other kitten was still waiting. Kei wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s waist and his arms around his neck. Akaashi was sitting on one of the couches with Koutarou snuggled in his lap. The puppy was already fast asleep. Kuroo couldn’t help but smile softly at how cute the pup was.

“Thanks for letting us come over and play. I think they all 3 had a good time. We will have to do this again soon. Kou didn’t even get to play with Kei today.” 

“I agree. It’s nice to have someone else for him to work his energy out on but he will only sleep for an hour and then be ready to go again. If I could figure out a way to bottle his energy the world would never have to worry about fossil fuels again.” 

“He’ll calm down after he’s done growing. We’re going to head out. I want to get them into the bath. I’ll send you the contact info for the breeder after I get them settled down.” 

“Thank you Kuroo-san. Have a safe drive home and a pleasant evening.” Kuroo bid his host farewell and carried a limp Kei out to the car. After the kitten was tucked into the back seat he slid behind the steering wheel and began to drive home. 

“Did you guys have a good time?” The kittens were snuggled up against each other—both of their heads bobbing as they fought off sleep. Kei gave a sleepy hum and nodded his head. 

“I wanna play again.” Kenma’s voice was a wreck and barely above a whisper but it made Kuroo’s gut bubble with warmth. He clicked his home screen to bring it to life and hungrily looked down at the picture of his stuffed kitten. 

“Don’t worry baby. You’ll get to play again real soon.” The rest of the drive home Kuroo wondered if maybe he should grow their little family by one more and get a puppy. He glanced at his kittens in the rearview mirror. They were fast asleep and curled against each other in the back seat. 

Maybe for Christmas. If they weren’t naughty. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this I will save you a seat by the fan in hell.
> 
> I made a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/juuichimiya) for miyacest and other problematic content so follow me here if you want to talk more!


End file.
